Hunted (Sonic 10)
Hunted is the second episode of Sonic 10. It was published on 25th January 2020. Plot Knuckles the Echidna sat on Angel Island, at the altar where the master emerald sat. He found it a bit boring sitting there 24 hours a day, but he did what he had to do. He turned, hearing a rustling in the bushes behind him. Knuckles: Who's there? Three Motobugs burst into the clearing. Knuckles grinned and pumped his fists together. He finally got to do something fun! Knuckles: Take this! As one raced towards him, he punched it and it shattered. The other two charged, and he smashed them into eachother. However, he didn't realise it was a distraction for some Buzzbombers to use wires to pull the master emerald into the air. Knuckles gasped, seeing what he had protected for so long be lifted up. The Buzzbombers flew off, so he ran after them. Knuckles: It's times like this I wish I had Sonic's speed! As if on cue, the Tornado flew overhead, Tails in the pilot's seat and Sonic stood on the wing. Sonic: Don't worry, Knuckles! We'll handle these tin cans! Knuckles put a thumbs up, then he was surprised when he watched Sonic press something on his wrist. Knuckles: What is that thing? There was a green light, and Sonic had morphed into the fiery being Heatblast. Heatblast: Oh, yeah! Heatblast! Theme Song: Gotta Go Fast Knuckles looked on, confused. He had no idea what he was witnessing. Meanwhile, Heatblast was conjuring up some fireballs. Heatblast: You think you could get us in closet, Tails? Tails: Sure thing, Sonic! The Tornado flew closer, and when he was in range, Heatblast tossed a fireball that sent a Buzzbomber up in flames. Heatblast: One down, three to go! Heatblast tossed more fireballs. A few of them missed, but two knocked some Buzzbombers out of the sky. Only one was left, and it was unable to lift the weight of the emerald. They went tumbling down to the ground. Knuckles gasped and ran forward. He grabbed the Master Emerald before it fell, and the Buzzbomber exploded upon impact with the ground. Knuckles: Phew. Good thing there's none left. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Motobugs and Crabmeats emerged from the trees. Robotic Monkey perched in the branches. Heatblast saw this and leapt off the plane. He threw some fireballs, destroying badniks, then used a stream of fire to slow his descension to the ground. He landed next to Knuckles. Knuckles: Sonic, what the heck happened to you? You're a living barbecue! Heatblast: I'll explain later. And by the way, the name's Heatblast! As he yelled his name, he fired a searing stream that destroyed some badniks. Knuckles threw a Crabmeat at a cyber-monkey, knocking it to the ground. A Motobug rammed into Heatblast and he crashed into a tree. He punched him he ground and it erupted around some of the badniks like a geyser. Knuckles punched one last one and sighed in relief, seeing the master emerald where he had left it. Then he realised some trees were on fire. Heatblast: Uh, oh! I wish I could shoot water! Knuckles: I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I think you might be able to absorb it. Heatblast: Oh, right. I knew that. Heatblast did as Knuckles suggested and the fire came surging back into him. He timed out as the Tornado landed next to them. ... Meanwhile, in the trees a few yards away, three figures were watching them. The first one, a big yellow polar bear, spoke. Bark: Let's get 'em now! The second one, a green duck, stopped him. Bean: Hold it, big guy. Nack knows when to strike. The third one, a purple weasel named Nack, though he preferred Fang the Sniper, spoke last. He twiddled a shotgun in his fingers. Fang: 1: Don't call me Nack. 2: We wait for the right moment. Bark: 3: I'm hungry. Bean: Now isn't time for food! Fang: Shut it, you two. They're gonna hear us! ... Back at the emerald altar, Sonic and Tails were talking to Knuckles. Knuckles: So that thing on your wrist is basically the Omnitrix, and it can transform you into aliens? Tails: Correct. I built it myself. Sonic: It's pretty awesome, actually. Though I've only tried Heatblast and Diamondhead... Tails: You'll find out about the others later. Anyway, we came here to test out the omnitrix. Knuckles: Test out the omnitrix? How? Sonic: We were thinking you and I could have a little brawl! Knuckles grinned and raised his fists in a fighting pose. Knuckles: I accept the challenge. Though it will be over quickly. Sonic: Indeed it will. And the result will be you losing! As he said this, Sonic slammed down on the omnitrix dial which had been raised, and began to transform. His skin swelled until he was a hulking white creature. Sonic: Um...what the heck is this? Tails: You're an Arburian Pelarota from Arburia. You can morph into a ball and roll. I called him Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt: Ay, nice name man! Way better than Diamondhead! Now let's get this party started. Knuckles nodded and ran towards Cannonbolt. The alien curled up into a ball and as Knuckles went to punch him, he rolled out of the way like a ball. He moved clumsily, struggling to turn until he hit a tree. Cannonbolt: Oof! That was fun, until I hurt myself. I think I can control it, now. Knuckles again ran forward, but Cannonbolt again dodged. He rammed into Knuckles and caused him to skid backward slightly. Knuckles jumped up and dived down, both fists aimed. Cannonbolt rolled forward. His thick armour caused both of them to repel, Knuckles hitting the altar and Cannonbolt landing in some bushes. When he got up he heard a deep chuckle. Bark: Hello, victim. Then two strong hands grabbed him. ... Knuckles managed to come to. Tails approached him. Tails: Wow, I think you knocked Sonic out. He hasn't come out of the bushes yet. Then, Fang and Bean turned up. Bark marched behind them, Sonic trapped in a net in Hedgehog form. Fang: Greetings. I am Fang the Sniper, and I am your taking your friend here to Doctor Eggman. You're coming too, foxy, because the doctor wants to know how it works! Tails: Hey, I'm not coming with you! Let Sonic go! Bean: No way! To get to him you gotta get past us. Knuckles stepped forward, cracking his-well-knuckles. Knuckles: Gladly. Fang: Oh, tough guy ay? Bring it on! Knuckles ran towards Bark, but Bean blocked his path, holding a stick of dynamite. Knuckles: Outta my way you dumb cluck! Bean: I'm a duck, not a chicken! Bean threw the dynamite, but Knuckles punched it and it went flying into the air, exploding in the sky. Bean lit another stick and threw it, but Knuckles repeated the action. He lit another stick and threw it, but this time Knuckles hit it back at him, so he was caught in the explosion, being sent a far distance. Bark towered over Knuckles and set the net down. He threw a punch, but Knuckles dodged and punched his stomach. Bark clutched it in pain, giving Knuckles the advantage. He uppercut him, sending him soaring up. Bean ran back into the clearing, but Bark landed on top of him. Knuckles freed Sonic from the net. Sonic: Thanks, bud. Knuckles: Don't mention it. Where'd the weasel go? Fang: Over here. Sonic and Knuckles turned and gasped. They saw Fang with his arm around Tails' neck and a shotgun pressed into the side of his head. Fang: No sudden moves! Sonic: So what. I don't care. Knuckles/Fang/Tails: You don't? Sonic: Go on. Shoot him. Fang's arm shook a little. Sweat became visible from under his cowboy hat. Fang: I'm not kidding! I'll do it! This ain't a joke! Sonic: Maybe not. But you can't shoot your bounty. Then it wouldn't be a bounty. Eggman wants Tails alive, and if you don't do that you won't get paid. You have no choice. Fang realised Sonic was right and hesitated. With him phased, Sonic ran forward with speed and elbowed him, making him let Tails go. Tails: Thanks, Sonic. Fang was rejoined by his comrades. Fang: Come on, fellas. Take 'em down! Sonic: You two go ahead. I'll select an alien and transform! His friends nodded and ran to battle. Sonic selected a tall, four-armed humanoid and selected it, transforming into a 10-foot red muscular alien. Sonic: Whoa...look at these abs! Knuckles: I thought I was meant to be the strong one! Tails: Good choice, Sonic! That's Four Arms, a tetramand! Four Arms: (facepalms) Four Arms? Really? Bark runs forward, being Four Arms' height, and tackles him to the ground. Four Arms pushes him off, then punches him across the face. They stand, and Bark swings a punch. Four Arms catches it in his lower right arm. He catches his other fist in the lower left. Four Arms: Is that all you got? He then uses his two upper arms to bring Bark's head towards his and he headbutts him, making him stagger. Meanwhile, Fang is bouncing around on his tail like a spring. Knuckles is trying to catch him but can't. Fang: Catch me if you can! Knuckles grows frustrated as he misses again. He then punches the ground with force and unleashes a seismic wave that wipes Fang, Bean and Bark off their feet. Four Arms grabs Bean and Fang, in his lower arms, then uses his upper arms to grab Bark's ankle. He sets Fang and Bean on top of Bark, then tosses him by his ankle an incredible distance until he could barely make them out as dots on the horizon. Knuckles: Nice shot. Four Arms: Thanks. Tails: I think you guys have a fight to continue. Four Arms: Oh, yeah. Knuckles and Four Arms grin at eachother then hold up their fists. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna (first appearance) Villains *Fang the Sniper *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear Robots *Motobugs *Buzzbombers *Crabmeats *Cyber Monkeys (first appearance) Aliens Used *Heatblast *Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Four Arms (first appearance) Trivia *This episode is similar to a Ben 10 episode of the same name. Category:Episodes